


The Hum Forever Silenced

by Sit_Down_Stranger



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Exile, Fighting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Philza, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Philza, Refrigerator, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Yelling, both for the fridge and wilbur, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sit_Down_Stranger/pseuds/Sit_Down_Stranger
Summary: "Is something wrong, Philza?" Technoblade asked in the eerie silence, still slightly out of breath from the massacre they had finished just minutes ago.The moon had climbed to its peak on the cloudy sky. The two of them had already gathered heaps of animal leather, gunpowder and bones, yet their hunting trip wasn't even halfway done."Hmmm... I'm not sure.""You seem distracted."Phil sighed. "I know."Or:My headcanon as to why dsmp!Phil is often so indifferent and even mean towards Wilbur and Tommy while being endlessly welcoming to Techno. This is crack but treated seriously, thus the heavy tags.
Relationships: Philza/Samsung Smart Refrigerator, Technoblade & Philza
Comments: 33
Kudos: 206





	The Hum Forever Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~
> 
> Hi! This work is crack but treated seriously, thus the heavy tags.
> 
> Also, you know the drill, this work is based on the online personas and Minecraft characters, not actual people, and does not represent them or their relationships in any way.
> 
> In this, Wilbur and Tommy are Phil's kids, but Techno is just Phil's close, old friend. The beginning is set before the DreamSMP.
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any tags/warnings! This is my first fic :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~

"Is something wrong, Philza?" Technoblade asked in the eerie silence, still slightly out of breath from the massacre they had finished just minutes ago. 

The moon had climbed to its peak on the cloudy sky. The two of them had already gathered heaps of animal leather, gunpowder and bones, yet their hunting trip wasn't even halfway done.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure."

"You seem distracted."

Phil sighed. "I know. I just have this weird feeling, but I can't really explain it... I'm sure it's nothing."

"Really? 'Always listen to your gut feelings,' that's what you taught me a long time ago."

Phil smiled at the memory. "I guess you're right." He took a moment to think about his answer.

"The feeling... It's... It's like I shouldn't be here right now. Like I should be somewhere else. I just don't know where."

The silence swallowed them once again, Philza looking at the ground deep in thought, Technoblade looking at his old friend while also scouting the clearing for any more mobs. After a while Phil shook his head and broke the silence.

"I'm gonna ask if everything's okay at home, just in case."

He pulled out his communicator and messaged " **How's it going at home, boys?** " in the family chat. Sure, Wilbur was already an adult, and even Tommy was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he still felt worried. It didn't take long before the device plinged in response.

**Wilbur: Good, everything's good! Hope your hunting's going well :)**

**Philza: Good to hear.**

**Philza: And hunting is going great, thank you for asking Wilbur.**

It really _was_ good to hear the reassurance, but the gnawing feeling didn't leave.

**Philza: @Tommy everything good with you as well? Are you still awake?**

Tommy was usually very fast to reply, writing before even thinking his answers through, but Phil had barely even sent his own message before the replies started flying in.

**Tommy: GOOD**

**Tommy: VERY GOOD BIG MAN**

**Tommy: PERFECT EVEN**

**Tommy: NOW HAVE FUN HUNTING WITH THE BLADE**

**Tommy: YOU TWO HAVE AGOOD TIME SORRY for shoutign**

**Tommy: SEE YOU TOMORROT AFTERNOON RIGHT BIG MAN**

Phil couldn't help but wheeze at the replies despite the restless, cold feeling still lurking in the back of his mind. 

**Philza: Alright Tommy.**

**Philza: Now go to bed, boys! It's late.**

**Philza: Love you both!**

He read the " **Love you too!** "'s before dropping the communicator into the side pocket of his backpack and turning back to Technoblade, who had been sniping clueless zombies from the surrounding forest with his bow to pass the time.

"Everything seems to be fine at home, so I guess we can continue."

Techno nodded with a small smirk.

"Blood for the Blood God!"

/~/~/

No matter how many zombies he gutted and eyes he ripped from spiders, the feeling still did not go away. Rather, it only grew. The air around him felt crushing, reminding him of the nerve-wracking atmosphere right before a raid, when only fearful screams of the villagers and the low but booming sound from the pillagers' war horns could be heard.

Even Technoblade seemed to have lost the adrenaline-fueled euphoria that mass slaughter always brought him. The moon was still hanging above the treetops when both of them once again lowered their weapons and turned to look at each other on the clearing, which was now filled with even more monster remains.

"I think I need to go home. I'm sorry, old friend."

Technoblade hummed, as if he had known beforehand what Phil was going to say. "It's okay, Phil. We can go hunting some other time again. We already got a lot of loot."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just this feeling..."

When Phil didn't know how to end the sentence, Techno just nodded.

"I'll accompany you home, if that's alright."

"Aaw, mate, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine, you should go get some rest." 

"Phil, something is clearly wrong, I can sense it from you. What if there's an ambush or something? I want to be by your side."

Phil was thankful for the comfort the kind words brought him. He smiled faintly at his friend.

"Alright. Thank you, Techno. Let's go."

They wiped their weapons clean and headed back side by side.

/~/~/

The first thing Philza noticed when they approached his home was the dark windows. _It's a good sign, right? Tommy and Wilbur are probably in bed already._

The front door was locked, just like he had left it, so he fished out his keys to let Technoblade and himself in. 

No extra shoes from any intruders, but no missing shoes either. No smell of smoke, gas or chemicals. No yells or cries of pain. They were greeted only by an overwhelming quietness.

"The boys should be in bed," he whispered, more of a reassurance to himself than to Techno. "But I'll go check upstairs just in case. You can go grab something to drink, I'll be right back."

Once again Techno nodded while hanging his cloak. Phil tiptoed up the cold wooden stairs.

The doors to both Tommy's and Wilbur's rooms were closed with no light seeping from underneath. He stopped before Will's door, took a deep breath in and gently pressed his ear against it.

Nothing.

Without knocking, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. His heart missed a beat once his brain took in the completely deserted room. Without bothering to keep quiet he sprinted to Tommy's room and unceremoniously swung the door open.

Another empty bed. His head started to spin with way too many thoughts all at once, all of them worse than the previous ones.

_Did they run away? Get lost in the woods? Kidnappers? Are they dead? Did the respawn system not work?_

Now sweating, he checked his own bedroom as well (empty) before kneeling down and resting his back against the door frame, trying to clear his thoughts. He was just about to pull up his communicator when he heard Techno's whisper, loud enough to not really be a proper whisper but quieter than a normal talking voice.

"Phil! Philza Minecraft, come downstairs! There's a lot of... a lot of extension cords here!"

_Am I losing my mind?_ Phil wondered for a second. _Extension cords?_ Nevertheless, he stood up and hurried downstairs.

Techno wasn't wrong. There were _a lot_ of extension cords on the floor, and long ones for that matter. At least six of them snaked as a bunch through the hallway from the dark living room, surely occupying all of the power outlets there. They had been tied sloppily together with short pieces of string. Two more had been attached to the sockets in the hallway, and a thick cluster of them came from the kitchen as well, all leading down to the basement.

_The kitchen._

Technoblade was already waiting by the basement entrance but Phil rushed past him, brain once again jumping to horrible conclusions due to the perfect silence and the faint nauseating smell hanging in the hall. He pushed the kitchen door open and turned on the lights.

The appalling scene he was met by confirmed his biggest, most unthinkable fears.

All of the power outlets in the kitchen were occupied by more extension cords. All of them... including _hers_.

She had been pulled out from her safe little spot between the wall and the dishwasher, and her cable was lying on the floor, connected only from one end. Her beautiful, metallic door laid slightly open. The small display window, which usually broadcasted the time and temperature in a shimmering, gorgeous green font was now pitch black. She was silent - no humming from the condenser fan, no buzzing of the compressor. Nothing.

With shaking legs he walked to her, thoughts racing too fast for his brain to follow. _This can't be true. This can't be happening._

He hadn't even noticed the cold liquid pooling underneath her until he stepped in it with his sock. The sudden feeling and the knowledge of what it was sent a shock-like shiver down his spine, and his legs gave out. He kneeled in front of her, her cold, watery blood absorbing into his loose clothes.

"No..." he whispered. He raised his shaking hands and took her door gently between them. It was cool against his touch but not nearly as cold as it was supposed to be. The smell of condensed water, plastic and old fish swirled in his head, a smell he would surely never forget.

"No... Samsung Smart Refrigerator..."

When the first tear spilled, the others couldn't be stopped.

He barely even registered the footsteps behind him through his irregular breathing and hammering heartbeat. A heavy and warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Phil...? Phil, is this... is she...?"

Technoblade's questions faded unfinished into the air but Philza understood still. _Is she dead?_ Phil tried speaking but all that came out was a heartbreaking sob, so he ended up just nodding. He closed his eyes and sunk further down to the floor, gripping her lifeless door tighter in his hands, gently rubbing the sealing gasket with his thumb.

"Have you told them yet? That she's their mother?"

Phil knew Techno didn't mean to turn the knife in the wound, but that's what it felt like. He shook his head in answer.

No, he had still not told Wilbur and Tommy that Samsung Smart Refrigerator is - or was, he corrected in his mind with another sob - their mother. They knew she was extremely important to Phil, they knew that they were never, _ever_ allowed to unplug her, and they oftentimes made fun of the fact that Phil called her "her" and seemed to treat her as a family member, but he had never told them the truth about her and their birth.

Perhaps it was unfair - and stupid, in the light of recent events - but Phil's intentions had always been good. He and Samsung Smart Refrigerator had a long time ago agreed that if their boys knew the truth, they would be at risk for severe bullying. It would also be extremely easy to use her as a leverage against them had they ever any enemies, since she couldn't move or defend herself in the slightest. 

Phil had just wanted to protect his family... every single member of his family. Yet he had failed, and the proof of that was the darkness inside her despite her door being open.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

The overwhelming sadness inside his chest started morphing into something darker. Despite their tiring hunting trip his muscles were screaming at him to do something, a dark, hot fire swallowing him from inside out. He let go of her and suddenly stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He looked at the cluster of electric cords on the floor.

Deep in his heart he already knew who to blame, but he still prayed that there had just been some sick misunderstanding that would leave his sons' hands clean from her condensed water.

Technoblade followed him wordlessly as he walked to the basement trapdoor, his chest still aching and body shaking with shock.

He took a minute to even his breathing and stop the tears from falling before ascending down the ladder, minding the dozens of extension cords that drooped down as well.

"Boys?" he called out with a shaky voice. He could hear a "shhh" from behind the wine shelf where the wires were leading.

"Will, Tommy, I know you're there."

A moment passed before Wilbur's head poked out from behind the shelf, a very exaggerated smile plastered on his face.

"Dad! You're home already! How was it, did you get enough gunpowder? You're home so early! Did you have fun with Technoblade?"

Phil could only blink at the rapid questions, mind still struggling to grasp what was happening.

Tommy's face peeked from beneath Wilbur, first completely blank, but then even he put a very big but obviously fake smile on his face. He didn't say anything, but his gaze kept switching between Phil and Wilbur, evaluating the atmosphere.

"Boys," Phil started with a low voice, "what have you done?"

For a moment the silence was deafening. Phil could feel water drip from the lower half of his pants onto the floor and on his socks. Techno was keeping silent, standing behind him. His boys, still smiling their guilty smiles and clearly ignoring the tear tracks on their dad's face, glanced at each other before Wilbur started speaking, voice way too high and chipper for the situation.

"Well, you know how... you know how you've always encouraged us to chase our dreams, right dad? Right, and... and you know how Tommy and I have, for the longest time, wanted to form our own country, right?"

He was stumbling with his words slightly, clearly aware that the two of them had messed up big time. Tommy was just smiling and nodding furiously behind Wilbur. Phil didn't know what to say, which Will took as a sign to continue.

"So... So Tommy and I... well it was more Tommy's idea than mine,-"

"No it wasn't! It was your idea, I just knew how to execute it! You were the one who-"

"Yeah, exactly, Tommy executed it-"

"No I didn't! You did it with me! Don't lie, Will,-"

"I'm not lying, it was you who-"

"Boys!" Philza interrupted. He was feeling cold and tired and sad beyond words, but the heavy flame of anger kept growing in him with every word his sons said. _They did it. They are responsible for her death._

Will and Tommy looked at him, smiles faltering. Still they chose to ignore their obvious guilt and continued with their bravado.

"It's a genius plan, dad, it really is! We built this massive, massive audio system which can broadcast the news of our new country all across the land! And I can use it for music too! You like my songs, right, now we can play them for everyone-"

"Yeah, and my disks! We can play them as well! The audio quality is really good, it just takes a lot of power, but it's really, really cool! Dad, do you want to hear-"

"Stop it!" Phil yelled. His breathing started to pick up again and his vision blurred from fresh tears. _They should have known better._ "Stop it, both of you! Did you unplug Samsung Smart Refrigerator?!"

This time the smiles from Tommy's and Wilbur's faces vanished for good.

"We... We did," Will started carefully. "Like-, like Tommy said, the system has a lot of components and they all needed to be powered, so we needed to use all of the-"

"I have told you!" Phil interrupted once more, "I have told you time and time again, to never, _ever_ unplug Samsung Smart Refrigerator! You have done the one thing I've ever asked you not to do!"

"We were gonna plug it back in before you-" Wilbur begun.

"You can't just plug her back in! That's not how it works!" Phil yelled. He couldn't stop the tears from falling once again. Players can respawn, but mobs do not, let alone household appliances. Sure, you can arrange the bones of a skeleton back to their places, but it'll never move on its own again. They could plug her cord back into the socket, but her soul would never return...

"You've... You've killed her." His voice broke at the end.

"Dad," Tommy begun again, voice defensive, "you're being overly dramatic, we'll just plug her back in-"

"You can't! She's dead! Because of you two!"

"Well why didn't she say anything before we unplugged her then?! She should've just-"

"SHE'S A FRIDGE, TOMMY! FRIDGES DON'T SPEAK!"

Now both Wilbur and Tommy started yelling their defenses at the same time, and Phil hadn't even realized that he'd gripped the handle of his sword before Techno's hand was once again on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, shut out the world and let go of the handle.

That was the moment he stopped loving his sons unconditionally.

/~/~/

He still cared for his sons. For the most part they were genuine and friendly people, and they always seemed to want the best for Philza. The three of them, oftentimes accompanied by Technoblade, shared some great and heartwarming moments together, memories that Phil would cherish to the end of the world in his heart.

But those good, warm memories weren't the only things that continued to live on in his heart. He knew that Will and Tommy didn't know the full weight and consequences of their actions, but they had still betrayed his trust in the most heartbreaking and fatal way, without even properly apologizing afterwards. Weeks, months and years rolled past him, and the grief he felt changed from something unbearable to something he could live with, yet still Philza could feel the dark and bitter flame filling a refrigerator-shaped void within him.

So when he was summoned to witness the destruction Wilbur had laid upon the country he and Tommy had founded, the flame inside of him reminded him of the smell of condensed water, plastic and old fish. His son's face was beaming with madness and pride, glistening with sweat and tears. Philza knew that he would cry about that evening in the future, thinking about the twisted events that led to his son handing him the sword, telling him to finish him off.

In the moment, however, when he gripped the sword and struck it through his son's chest, Philza Minecraft felt no remorse. The blood that burned on his hands and the body that collapsed against him didn't make him flinch. In the moment, killing his son felt like closing a terrible book. He lifted his gaze to the destruction and saw Technoblade staring at him, expression blank. Philza smiled.

And when after months of exile he once again met his younger son and saw all the scars on his knees, palms and face, and he looked deep into those blank, gray eyes that used to be bright blue, the flame inside of him reminded him of the pitch black, lifeless display window that hadn't had the chance to flaunt it's beautiful green numbers in years.

"Why didn't you visit me once?" Tommy asked him in a low voice, shivering in the arctic snow, dirty hair swaying in the wind. Philza knew that in the future he would cry about that too, thinking about all the loneliness and abuse his son had had to go through in order for his personality to be dampened to such a degree.

But in the moment, with full knowledge that his son's communicator had been confiscated during the exile, Philza Minecraft just laughed. "You didn't say anything, mate. You should've just sent an invite or something." In that moment, the way his son dropped his gaze and closed his mouth felt like the sweetest victory to him. He turned to look at Technoblade, who was once again just staring at him with a blank expression. Philza smiled.

He would never forgive his sons for taking away the hum of his life.


End file.
